Dusk's Return
by Glass The Absol
Summary: It's been three years since Dusk was chased into Danny's world, and now the two have gone their separate ways, with Dusk helping out with ghosts around the world and Danny in Amity. One day however, Dusk shows up beaten and bruised. It seems a new group has turned up, with Rayquaza as their leader - and he wants revenge. No PP


**Dusk's Return**

**A Sequel to An Otherworldly Visitor**

_**A Crossover Fanfiction**_

_**By GlassTheAbsol**_

**~Disclaimer~**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Pokémon, as I'm too young to own such awesome companies.**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom©****_Danny Phantom_**

**Rayquaza©****_Pokémon_**

**Absol©****_Pokémon_**

**Characters**

**Dusk – Absol, OC, ****_Pokémon_**

**Rayquaza– Rayquaza, ****_Pokémon_**

**Danny Fenton/Phantom – Ghost/Human Hybrid, ****_Danny Phantom_**

**Plus a few cameos**

**Summary**

**It's been three years since Dusk was chased into Danny's world, and now the two have gone their separate ways, with Dusk helping out with ghosts around the world and Danny in Amity. One day however, Dusk shows up beaten and bruised. It seems a new group has turned up, with Rayquaza as their leader - and he wants revenge. No PP**

**Prologue**

Danny walked along the halls of Amity High, adjusting his hoodie as he walked. He'd outgrown most of his old clothes, and so Sam had given him a new attire. A black hoodie with the 'DP' logo on it, with a white shirt that had a chain printed on it from his left shoulder to his right rib. He also had black jeans, silver chains hanging from the pockets with a small 'DP' logo hanging from the chain on his right. Letting out a heavy sigh, he looked back at Sam and Tucker, who were watching him strangely. He scowled. "Oh boy, what have I done this time?" They glared at him. Danny put his hands up in mock defense. "Geez, whatever I did I'm sorry." More glares.

Danny sighed. "This is about the Dusk thing isn't it?" He said, and Sam sighed. "Look, Danny, we're grateful for the help really, but don't you think that Dusk is... A bit _too_ helpful?" She said, and Tucker nodded. "Dude, she left us to go flying around the world, keeping ghost activity down, and suddenly there's sightings worldwide - hell, someone sees the 'Danny Phantom' logo and they go Invis-o-Bill all over again. Some people are even spreading rumors that Dusk is going to upstage you."

This time it was Danny's turn to glare. "Look, Dusk hasn't _got_ anywhere to go - the Pokerealm will just banish her, not to mention Rayquaza is still hunting her!" Danny's voice rose as he spoke, and soon he had everyone staring at him, even the other students. A single voice broke out from the silence - "FENTON!"

Danny let out an exasperated sigh. "Oh great." He muttered as Dash pushed his way through the crowd, flanked by Kwan and a few other football jocks. Dash stormed up to Danny, roughly grabbing his hoodie and hoisting him up to eye level -which wasn't that hard, Danny had grown pretty tall in the last three years, standing about 5'10" while Dash was about 6'00". Needless to say, Danny just glared at Dash. "What do you want now Dash?" He drawled, unimpressed. The jock scowled, throwing Danny into one of the lockers. He hit the metal pretty hard, and he gasped slightly as the air went out of him. His eyes flashed green through his dark hair, but he stood up tall, glaring back at Dash. "Can you quit it?" Danny said, frowning.

"How about no Fen-turd. I have yet to beat you up today, and now seems like a perfect time." Danny sighed. "Hurry up then Dash." He sighed, watching as Dash came at him, fist raised. At the last moment he side stepped, Dash missing him completely and hitting the lockers, the thin metal buckling under the heavy fist. Danny smirked, before dodging to the side as Dash shot a left hook, but again, missed horribly. Danny turned and began walking away, but Dash charged him from behind. Stepping off to the side, Dash ran straight past, crashing head-first into a nearby wall. He dropped and stayed down. Danny chuckled, before he heard a roar from behind. Kwan and the other jocks were running at him, their hands balled into fists as they came at him.

Danny looked over at Sam and Tucker, who nodded. "Aaand that's my cue." Danny said, turning and racing off down the hall, turning a sharp corner and ducking into a narrow corridor. A ring of light flickered from his belt and split into two rings that traveled up his body, transforming him into his Ghost Form. Even his Ghost Form had been changed, and he now wore a black hoodie with the 'DP' logo on the back, and a black shirt with a white collar on it, that had the same logo on his chest, both of the logos were white, with a green scythe printed on the arm of the hoodie, as well as two finger-less white gloves with green tips on them. He had semi tight jeans that had a white belt and white cuffs on them, with two black strap-on bags, both holding a Fenton Thermos. Sam and Tucker rounded the corner and Danny reached out a hand, touching Sam's shoulder, who grabbed Tucker's arm. Danny then turned all three of them intangible and the flew up through the ceiling, landing on the roof.

Letting go of Sam, Danny floated above his friends - and doubled over laughing. Sam and Tucker soon joined in, and pretty soon they were all laughing at Dash's misfortune. "Oh man, I have not had _that_ much fun in a long time." Danny said, floating down and landing beside Sam, wiping the tears from his eyes as he finally finished laughing. He was just about to phase them back through the roof when a blue mist came out of his mouth. "Damn it." He muttered, tapping the scythe on his arm, and in an instant, the scythe popped out, growing till it stood at about 7'00" tall, the green blade curving wickedly. He looked around, and saw the ghost - or _ghosts_. The vulture ghosts were flying at them, and Danny sighed. "Oh joy." He muttered, grabbing hold of the scythe and flying up into the air. In one hand he charged an ecto blast, in the other he spun the scythe one-handed, watching as the birds flew closer. Before they could get too close however, a familiar ice blue beam shot one and sent it hurtling down to the ground, before getting sucked up by Sam's Fenton Thermos.

Danny looked over at the source and saw a familiar face. "Dusk!" he said happily, grinning as he threw the ecto sphere at another vulture, getting out one of the Fenton Thermoses and shooting it at the bird while it was dazed. Now seeing it was vastly outnumbered, the other bird let out a squawk, and turned to fly away, but it was already being captured by Dusk's Fenton Thermos. The Absol flew over as Danny landed, however something was off - Dusk was flying oddly, seemingly to drop from the sky at certain spots. Finally she got to where Danny was, and collapsed as soon as her paws hit the ground. _-Heh, I'd like to meet up in better circumstances, but I...-_ Dusk fainted before she could finish the sentence, and the last thing she saw was Danny dashing over.


End file.
